


Coffee, Tea, or Me?

by teacuphuman



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, election day drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman
Summary: Quick drabble to make this election day more bearable.
Relationships: Eames/Saito (Inception)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Election Day 2020 Drabbles





	Coffee, Tea, or Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deinvatiwrites (deinvati)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/gifts).



“Coffee, tea,” Eames smirked. “Or me?”

“We have someone to do that, you know.”” Saito reminded him, peeking over his newspaper. 

“I enjoy it,” Eames told him, hips swaying to the music of his brilliant mind. “Allows me to get up and move around, stretch my legs.”

Saito folded the paper in half as Eames bent at the waist, stretching out those sturdy legs and giving Saito a perfect view of his pert bottom.

Saito cleared his throat. “You.”

Eames turned. “Whats’at?”

“You asked if I wanted coffee, tea, or you. I choose you.”

Eames grinned, licking his lips. “Finally.”


End file.
